Determination
by Wario the TableMan
Summary: Alterenate ending to "The Bully".


As Mrs. Puff began her lesson, SpongeBob could not help but introduce himself personally to the new student. "Hi! I'm SpongeBob!" he whispered in a cheery voice.

"Hi, SpongeBob," replied Flats the Flounder. "I'm going to kick your butt."

SpongeBob gasped and then let out a gleeful snicker. The new student sure was a leg-puller. "That joke was funnier the second time!" he commented between giggles.

"No… I mean it," Flats boomed as he peered menacingly into SpongeBob's sky blue orbs.

SpongeBob chuckled again, slightly hesitant of his situation. "That time it almost seemed like…"

Flats ripped his shirt off revealing his solid pectorals and mighty boss tone abs. He slammed a meaty steel encased bottom limb upon his own desk, crushing it under the deadly weight of his massive quadriceps. The splinters whizzed past SpongeBob's face, embedding into wall behind him, and spelling out the phrase "I mean it" in horrifying disgrace.

SpongeBob was utterly frightened and now knew the truth had been wholly revealed to him. Flats was out for blood, and this yellow sponge was the next victim.

"I ain't your lightsaber, General G…" SpongeBob quipped handsomely as he hopped atop his desk and pulled out a mean rifle. He blasted heavy metal across the classroom, pinning Flats to the wall and causing him severe oochies in his sole soul.

"I am pained…" muttered Flats as he retracted from the wall and flexed his wholesome biceps for the camera. Many fangirls of Flats's ichthyotic muscularity were taken aback and had to be rushed to the ER.

President Theodore Roosevelt was in the room with a plateful of chicken nuggets and a glass of poker chips. He anted up and handed SpongeBob and Flats their cards.

SpongeBob played his ace and this caused Flats to lose his wallet's precious keychain collection.

But Flats played Pot of Greed which allowed him to draw two cards from his deck and add them to his hand. "Greed is good…" said Flats chillingly, his wicked teeth curling like Olympic medalists.

Mrs. Puff eyed the offensive classroom behaviour and puffed up to the size of Malcolm in the Middle. "This is going on your permanent record!" she roared.

SpongeBob gasped at his steezy records and then turned to Flats, who was now interested in cacti.

"It's butt-kickin' time, homes!" snarled Flats as he got that cabbage and added the pain. Twenty times was all he needed this time. "And twenty-one is forever, babay!" He fired the lethal weapon.

SpongeBob felt Flats's power enter his soul and crush his ability to love with his heart. Now Gary would leave him for Chad.

***FLASHBACK***

"I love you, Gary," said SpongeBob as he smooched Gary's shell. He loved his pet more than the moon, stars, and David Hasselhoff.

Patrick was sitting by the window sill admiring the companionship. "We all deserve a life of gold…" said the strong-willed starfish. He flexed his godly glutes as he witnessed Squidward's nose arrive by his mailbox.

"Patrick, do you think Gary is a wonderful snail?" asked SpongeBob with saintly visions.

"Aye, but he is slime-leaving. Must his mucus preside amongst the ground like woven baskets?"

"Yes, for he is a snail, Patrick."

"Meow," meowed the meowing Gary.

"SpongeBob!" cried Larry the Lobster as he entered the room via his hot abs. "Have you observed my muscles lately?"

SpongeBob licked all of the left muscles. "Good indeed," said SpongeBob with caution. He then updated his sticker profile on the interweb. But Gary had hacked his Roblox account.

"Dang, dude…" growled SpongeBob. He karate chopped Larry's entire arm off and Larry had to go Cyberpunk 2077.

"Noice," commented Keanu on SpongeBob's Fanfiction. net story.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

SpongeBob dodged the incoming death punches of Flats's ultimate move. He BLJ'd until his found his iron nickel. He shoved said nickel into the can of soup, unleashing the hottest entity to ever grace the holy grounds.

"It is I," said Shaggy Rogers.

"Where were you when I required your assistance back in Zanzibar?" asked SpongeBob with eleven tears streaking down his left eyeball like a lifeforce of luck.

"I was with Scoob and da crew," answered Shaggy with his good green shirt of paradise. "Do you wish of me to dispose of the flounder, man?"

"Yuh," draked SpongeBob as he dropped his sacred Yanmega action figure that he won in ULTIMATE MONOPOLY.

"I'm trading this action for reaction!" smiled Shaggy's powerful jaw. He then dashed up to Flats and delivered severe countermeasures to the butt kicks.

Flats was impacted by Shaggy's goodness and greatness. Flats was turned into green pudding and fed to the Alaskan Bull Worm.

"Studious!" said SpongeBob with an accurate positioning of his scholarly glasses. His new life was holy again.

"Say 'thank you' to me," said Shaggy.

"No," said SpongeBob because he knew better than to allow manners in front of the mighty might of Shaggy Rogers.

"Okay then, man," said Shaggy as he teleported to a street and named it "Dave".

"Capital…" said SpongeBob as he looked through his jellyfishing guide and retrieved Mrs. Puff.

"Do you want a good grade, SquarePants?" asked Mrs. Puff as she took of her banjo and added it to Smash Bros.

"Yuh."

**THE END**


End file.
